The Triangel of Love
by choleeblue
Summary: Kyumin fanfiction"ini kisah dua orang kaka beradik yang jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama. Mana yang akan mereka pertahankan? Persaudaan? Atau cinta? Kyuhyunxsungmin, minhoxsungmin.
1. Chapter 1

Love Triangle

.

.

Genbre : drama

Rate : T

Happy reading!

~LOVE TRIANGLE~

Terlihat seorang gadis manis nan mungil tengah bersenandung kecil di ayunan. Sungmin nama gadis itu. Gadis berusia 16 tahun, putri dari pasangan Lee Youngwondan Lee Jungsoo, atau Kang in dan Leeteuk. Kang in adalah salah satu pengusaha yang terkenal di seoul, dan leeteuk juga salah seorang designer ternama di seoul. walaupun mereka sibuk, tapi mereka tak pernah melupakan putri tercinta mereka-Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Mereka akan selalu ada saat Sungmin membutuhkan mereka.

Bremm bremm

"Hm, berisik. Menggangu ketenangan saja."gerutunya, sambil beranjak dari ayunan.

"Nona minnie, Nyonya sudah pulang, dan beliau memanggil nona, sekarang beliau ada di kamar nona."Ucap kepala pelayan keluarga Lee

"ya adjhuma, aku kesana."Balasnya.

Sungminpun pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Eomma"teriaknya manja saat sudah sampai di kamarnya, dan langsung memeluk sang eomma.

"Eomma, kapan pulang? "Tanyanya.

"Barusaja, anak eomma sudah makan?"Jawab dantanya leeteuk. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Eomma, kenapa di luar berisik sekali ?"Tanya Sungmin.

"Kita punya tetangga baru chagie, mereka teman lama eomma dan appa saat di jepang dulu. Dan sekarang kita menjadi tetangga"jelas leeteuk.

Lama mereka bercengkrama, sampai tak sadar jika waktusudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Dan sungmin pun sudah tidur di dekapan sang eomma. Leeteuk beranjak dari kasur king size sungmin.

"Jaljayo chagie... Chup"bisik leeteuk dan mengecup keningSungmin sebelum ia keluar dari kamar tersebut.

~LOVE TRIANGLE~

Seorang namja tengah menggeliat malas di kasurnya saatcahaya sang raja siang mengusik pupil matanya. Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun nama namja malas itu*ditabok Sparkyu.

"Hyung! Cepat bangun! Kita akan sekolah !"Teriak namja yang masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hyung cepat! Nanti kita terlambat sekolah!"Teriaknya lagi, pada kakak laki lakinya.

"Ya! Cho Minho! Siswa baru tak akan di marahi jika datang terlambat!"Balas Kyuhyun kesal.

"Cepat Hyung! Kalau tidak bangun juga aku panggil eomma!"Ancam Minho.

"Ne aku bangun! Tak usah bawa bawa eomma"akhirnya Kyuhyun bangun juga. Dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Minho namja tampan ini tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia tau kalau kakaknya itu takut pada ibunya.

"Kalian pergi sekolah naik bis, arra !"Perintah Hankyung ayah Kyuhyun dan Minho, saat mereka sedang sarapan.

Kyuhyun POV

"Kalian pergi sekolah naik bis, arra !"Perintah appa, saat kami sedang sarapan.

"Kenapa harus naik bis appa ? Aku ingin naik motor saja."Tolakku. Yaiyalah aku menolak! Aku malas jika harus berdesak-desakan di bis.

"Tak bisa Kyu. Kalian harus naik bis "putus appa mutlak. Aissh.. Appa ku ini memang keras kepala seperti adikku ini.

"Appa eomma aku selesai.. Aku berangkat dulu.. Annyeong"pamitku.

"Hyung tunggu aku !"Teriak Minho pun terpaksa jalan kaki menuju halte bus. Untung saja ini masih pagi. Jadi udara nya cukup sejuk untuk dihirup.

BRUKK

"Aw"ringisku dengan orang yang menabrakku. Kubuka mataku. Aigoo.. Kenapa yeoja ini ada di atas badanku ?

"Hei.. Cepat bangun dari tubuhku! "Suruh ku. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan.. Aigoo. Manis sekali.. Mata bulatnya, hidung mancung nya, pipi chubby nya, dan bibir plump nya yg merah seperti cherry. Aissh... Cho Kyuhyun.. Hilangkan fikiran kotor itu

"Hei.. Yeoja gendut cepat bangun dari tubuhku! Kau itu berat tau!"Usir ku. Dasar yeoja gendut tak tau diri.

"Ya! Aku tidak gendut!"Ucapnya sambil mencubit pinggangku.

"Aw.. Aw.. Appo! Dasar bodoh! Aku suruh kau bangun dari tubuhku bukan mencubitku"ucap ku sedikit menahan sakit."

Dasar bodoh. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku"tambahku saat dia sudah berdiri. Kulihat dia mempoutkan bibirnya. Aishh..

"Jangan berpose seperti itu, tidak pantas untukmu"ejekku.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil saja !"Ucap manusia yang dari hanya diam saja dan tidak menolongku.

"Kau! Kenapa kau dian saja hah ?"Bentakku.

"Hei.. Kau yeoja manis siapa namanu?"Mwoya? Dia malah mengacuhkanku dan bertanya pada yeoja gendut ini.

"Lee sungmin imnida. Panggil aku minnie saja, biar tambah manis"jawab yeoja gendut yang ternyata bernama Sungmin ini.

"Kenalkan aku Cho Minho dan Ini hyungku Cho Kyuhyun"balas nya sambil tersenyum.

"Hei.. Kau sekolah di Kirin juga?"Tanya minho dengan girang nya dan yeoja itu hanya mengangguk dengan imutnya. Mwo? Imut ? Anni.. Anni... Dia tidak imut.

Kyuhyun POV end

Mereka bertiga telah sampai di Kirin High School. Sekolah ternama di Seoul ini.

"Jadi ini sekolahnya. Luas juga ternyata"ucap Kyuhyun.

"Iya ini sekolahnya. Kalian kelas berapa ?"Jawab dan tanya Sungmin.

"Aku kelas 2-2, dan hyungku 3-1."jawab Minho

"Wah.. Ternyata kita sekelas.."Ucap sungmin girang.

"Jeongmal?"Tanya minho memastikan. Dan sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dia hanya mendelik sebal dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei.. Kau murid baru ya ?"Tanya 3 yeoja pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, waeyo?"Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Anni.. Kenalkan namaku Seohyun, dan mereka Yoona dan Jessica sahabatku, siapa namamu ?"ujarnya memperkenalkan diri, dan di akhiri dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku tak bertanya"jawab Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan jalannya yang tertuda.

"Aish.. Dasar namja sombong! Tampan tapi kelakuannya tidak sopan!"Gerutu Seohyun.

"Aku dengar, di sekolah kita ada 2 siswa baru mereka kakak beradik, namanya Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Minho"jelas jessica.

"Aku tau.. Dan aku akan mendapatkan namja tadi."Jawab seohyun sambil tersenyum licik.

~LOVE TRIANGLE~

*TeBeCe*


	2. Chapter 2

~oOo~

Sudah sebulan lebih Sungmin, Minho dan Kyuhyun saling kenal. Bahkan Minho dan Kyuhyun sangat terkenal di sekolah. Mungkin karena ketampanan mereka, hingga mereka jadi incaran para Yeoja terutama Seohyun Cs. Namun mereka tak menanggapi itu. Mereka lebih bersama Sungmin dan teman barunya yang menurut mereka menyenangkan.

"Kyu.. Minho sakit apa ?"Tanya Sungmin. Saat ini Sungmin tengah di rumah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. Kenapa ke garasi ? Kita kan mau sekolah !"Kesal Sungmin melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang mengacuhkannya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari garasi dengan menenteng motor sport nya, dengan dua helm.

"Pakai ini, dan cepat naik!"Perintah kyuhyun. Sungmin menurut. Namun motor yang ia tumpangi belum juga melaju.

"Kenapa masih di sini ? Nanti kita telat kyu"tanya sungmin heran.

"Kau ingin jatuh eoh ? Harus nya seperti ini, agar kau tak jatuh"ucap Kyuhyun sambil memposisikan tangan Sungmin memeluk pinggangnya.

Deg~

Jantung Sungmin mendadak terpacu dengan cepat. Kenapa deg deggan gini ya, batinnya. Merekapun sampai di tempat tujuan-sekolah. Banyak siswa menatap sungmin iri. Mereka iri karena Sungmin bisadi bonceng oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aw.."Ringis sungmin saat membuka helmnya, karena rambutnya menyangkut.

"Kenapa?"Tanya kyuhyun panik.

"Rambutku tersangkut di helm Kyu."jawabnya.

"Biar aku daja yang buka."ujar kyu sambil membukakan helmnya.

"Kalau tidak bisa membukanya bilang saja"ejek kyuhyun sambil merapikan rambut Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, dan mengembungkan pipinya imut.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sejenak, lalu

Chup~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Sungmin. Hanya kecupan tak lebih. Kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah sungmin yang membulatkan matanya.

Sungmin POV

Kyuhyun menciumku ? ini ciuman pertamaku. Dan kyuhyun orang pertama yang menciumku. Tuhan.. Kenapa Kyuhyun membuatku makin menyukainya? Ya aku menyukainya sejak... Hmm, sejak aku terjatuh di halte dengannya.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau melamun seperti itu ?"Tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, iya."jawabku lalu berjalan disampingnya.

"Hai.. Kyuhyun "sapa Seohyun dan kawannya yang selalu mengganggu Kyuhyun dan Minho.

"Eh? Ada Sungmin juga ya ?"Tanya seohyun. Aissh.. Aku malas kalau ada mereka bertiga. Membuatku muak saja.

"Kyu aku mau ke kelas duluan aja"pamitku, namun Kyuhyun menahan ku.

"Tidak, kita bersama saja"cegahnya.

"Hei, Kyu biarkan saja dia pergi"ucap si seohyun centil itu.

"Ayo min kita pergi"ajak Kyuhyun.

Ya tuhan tangannya hangat sekali. Nyaman sekali kalau aku terus seperti ini.

Sungmin POV end

Sepeninggal KyuMin Seohyun mendengus sebal melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin padanya.

"Mereka serasi sekali"ucap Jessica tanpa sadar.

"Ya! Kyuhyun itu miliku ! Tak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain aku!"Ujar Seohyun emosi.

"Kalian cari tau, apakah mereka pacaran atau tidak cepat!"Perintah Seohyun.

"Ne Seohyun ah"balas YoonJae patuh.

"Awas kau Lee Sungmin kalau kau merebut Kyuhyun dariku, akan kubuat kau menderita"gumam Seohyun.

~oOo~

Pulang sekolah~

Sungmin berjalan dengan cerianya menjejaki lorong sekolah. Eunhyuk dan Kibum pun sampai merasa aneh dengan sikap Sungmin hari ini.

Sungmin VOP

"Ceria sekali"ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa ? Tak senang jika aku yang imut ini ceria ?"Ketusku.

"Memang apa yang membuat yeoja imut ini ceria heum?"Tanya kibum mencubit pipiku.

"Appo~"ringisku. Iyalah sakit! Pipiku yang chubby ini dicubit dengan keras.

"Maafkan aku.. Habis kau itu menggemaskan.."Sesal Kibum.

"Ne.. Kau itu menggemaskan min !"Tambah Hyukie sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby ku dengan keras.

"Appo Hyukkie... Hiks.."Tangisku menahan sakit. Bayangkan saja Hyukkie mencubit pipiku dengan keras.

"Apa sesakit itu min ?"Tanya Hyukie khawatir. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap pipiku.

"Mianhae.. Sini aku bedaki pipimu, biar tak merah"ujar Hyukkie sambil membedaki pipiku.

Sungmin pov end

Kini Sungmin, Minho dan Kyuhyun tengah belajar bersamadi rumah Sungmin. Karena Kang in menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengajari Sungmin.

"Appamu belum pulang min ?"Tanya Minho.

"Belum.. mungkin sebentar lagi"jawab Sungmin masih fokus pada soal yang di berikan Kyuhyun.

Hening~

"Kyu.. Aku masih belum mengerti soal yang ini."rengek Sungmin. Kyuhyun memandang sungmin sejenak lalu kembali membaca buku tebalnya.

"Sini biar ku bantu mengerjakannya"tawar minho.

"Baiklah. Bantu aku mengerjakannya Minho-ssi "kata Sungmun dengan senang.

"Ne, Lee Sungmin"

"Gomawo minho!"Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Minho. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal melihat Sungmin memeluk Minho. Ia merasa marah melihat adegan itu. Dia cemburu, ingin sekali marah. Tapi apa hak nya ia marah ? Ia bukan siapa siapa Sungmin. Kalau boleh jujur ia juga menyayangi Sungmin lebih dari seorang teman, ia mencintai Sungmin lebih jelas nya.

Kyuhyun dan Minho pulang, karena sudah malam jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Minnie kita pulang dulu. Annyeong "pamit minho. Sungmin hanya tersenyum pahit. Kenapa cuma minho yang pamit pada nya ? Kenapa Kyuhyun tak pamit padanya ?

"Kyu~ kenapa tidak pamit padaku?"Tanya Sungmin.

"Ah.. Minnie aku pulang dulu"ujar Kyuhyun lalu pergi ke rumahnya.

~oOo~

Seperti biasa, Sungmin akan berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan Minho. Namun hari ini ia merasa aneh. Karena ada 1 Mobil dan 1 Motor sport di rumah mewah itu. Kemudian pemilik kendaraan merah itu keluardari rumah.

"Kyu.."Panggil Sungmin.

"Hm, wae ?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, ayo kita berangkat bersama!"Ajak Minho.

"Hyung biarkan Sungmin pergi bersamaku!"Ucap minho dingin.

Ada apa dengan mereka ? Hmm.. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara ! Kita Flashback aja.

Saat pulang dari rumah Sungmin Kyuhyun langsung masukke kamar nya, dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Kemudian Minho menyusulnya. Minho tau kalau Kyuhyun itu sedang cemburu, dan minho juga tau kalau Kyuhyun itu menyukai Sungmin. Bahkan ia tau saat Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin. Kalian bingung dari mana Minho tau akan hal itu ? dia tau dari teman sekelas nya, yang melihat adegan itu. Bahkan memotretnya.

"Hyung, kau menyukai Sungmin ?"Tanya Minho dingin saat sudah di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak di ajarkan tata cara masuk kamar orang lain?"Tanya Kyuhyun tak kalah mendecak sebal melihat hyungnya yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, kau menyukai Sungmin?"Tanya minho lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu!"Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau, kalau hyung menyukai nya... Tapi aku takkan membiarkannya menyukaimu hyung!"Ujar Minho lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan emosi.

"Arrggghhttt..."Erang Kyuhyun.

Flashback end

~oOo~

Sungmin hanya diam saat Minho tangannya menuju mobilnya. Namun matanya terus menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya. Ada rasa kecewa di hati hati Sungmin saat Kyuhyun tak mencegahnya dan mengajak pergi bersamanya. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Dia juga merasa kecewa dengan Sungmin yang hanya diam saat di tarik oleh Minho.

"Kau kenapa Min ? "Tanya Minho. Sungmin diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Minho. Di fikirannya hanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa Sungmin ?"Tanya Minho, sambil memegang pipi chuby Sungmin, dan juga menepi di pinggir jalan.

"Eh? Mianhae aku tadi melamun. Aku tidak apa apa."jawab Sungmin dengan nada yang lemah.

"Waeyo ? Ada yang salah dengan ku ?"Tanya Sungmin merasa risih saat Minho terus menatapnya.

"Anniyo.."Jawab Minho sambil melajukan mobilnya lagi.

Minho pov

Kenapa Sungmin seperti tak suka pergi denganku ? Apa memang kau tak senang ke sekolah denganku min ? Aku menyukaimu Min... Mencintaimu... Bahkan sangat mencintaimu...Saranghae Min.

Kamipun sampai di sekolah. Kulirik Sungmin, sudah keluarsaat aku memberhentikan mobilku. Kau kenapa Min ? Apa kau sakit ?

"Kau sakit Min ?"Tanyaku. Dia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Minnie, Minho "teriak seseorang. Dan setelah kulihat ternyata dia Eunhyuk dan Kibum teman sekelasku dan Sungmin.

"Hei.. Kenapa kalian masih disini saja ? "Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Karna kami baru saja sampai hyukkie"jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali kalau dia sedang tersenyum. Ternyata aku tak salah pilih yeoja.

"Minho ah, aku ke kelas duluan bersama Hyukkie dan juga Kibummie ne"pamitnya. Dan kubalas dengan anggukan. Baiklah istrihat nanti aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu Min. Aku tak akan biarkan Kyu hyung memilikimu.

Minho pov end

Sungmin dan kawan kawan sedang berjalan menuju tiba Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicangdengan temannya.

"Kyuhyun !"Teriak Sungmin, dan berlari mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Siapa Kyu ? Orang yang kau ceritakan itu ?"Tanya teman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin datar.

"Anni, bukan dia orangnya."Jawabnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun hanya menunuduk sedih.

"Kyu, kau kenapa ? Seperti sedang menghidariku?"tanya Sungmin sedih.

"Aku memang seperti ini."Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini"ajak Kyu pada teman temannya.

'Mianhae Min, saranghae 'batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunduk sedih. Dia bingung kenapa Kyuhyun betingkah beda padanya. Biasanya Kyuhyun selalu mengusilinya, mengejek nya dan lain lain.

"Gwaenchana Min ?"Tanya Kibum.

"Ne Bummie ah "jawabnya lesu. Mereka melanjutkan perjalananya ke kelas.

Skip~Istirahat

"Min, kita ke taman yu !"Ajak Eunhyuk.

"Taman? Mau apa? "Tanya Sungmin.

"Ayolah, kamu pasti senang min!"Paksa kibum.

"Baiklah."pasrahnya.

Taman

"Wah! Taman yang indah. Seperti sedang ada pesta saja.!"Kagum Sungmin.

"Jeongmal ?"Tanya seorang namja.

"Eh? Minho-ya ?"Heran Sungmin.

"Minnie ah... Saranghae "ucap Minho sambil memberikan bunga mawar.

"Jeonmal saranghae minnie ah"ulang nya. Perlahan minho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam, dan ...

Chup~

Bibir Minho mendarat di bibir plump Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam. Hatinya sakit saat orang lain mengecup bibir nya. Yang dia ingin Kyuhyun yang melakukan ini, mengungkapkan perasaannya seperti ini. Namun ternyata itu semua hanya bayang semu semata.

Tak jauh dari mereka seorang namja mengepalkan tangannya melihat adegan yang menyayat hatinya . Namja itu pergi meninggalkan tempat yang membuatnya sakit hati itu. Pengecut, dia hanya pengecut yang hanya berdiam diri dibalik kesakitannya.

Sungmin pov

kenapa ? Kenapa harus Minho ? Kyu kau dimana ? Aku hanya ingin kau Kyu..

"Kau menerima ku Min ?"Tanya saat dia sudah melepas tautan bibir kami. Aku hanya diam. Aku bingung.. Aku takut menyakitinya. Kyu kau dimana ? Aku hanya ingin kau Kyu, hanya kau ! Ingin rasanya aku meneriakan kata itu. Namun apa daya, tenggorokanku serasa tercekat.

Hiks.. Aku menangis ? Kenapa menangis ? Hyukie Kibummie, kalian tau hal ini ? Di sisi lain kalian juga bersalah telah membuatku menagis.

"Mianhae hiks... Mianhae Minho ah hiks.."Ucapku sambil terisak.

"Kau menolakku min ?"Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mianhae Minho ah.. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun bukan kamu, minho ah. Mianhae minho ah ..

"Wae Min ? Wae ?"Tanya nya setengah membentak. Aku hanya menunduk saat dia membentakku.

hiks.. Hiks..

"Mianhae, aku telah membentakmu... Aku hanya tak rela kau menolakku min"paparnya. Akupun lebih memilih berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Kuhapus air mataku dengan kasar. Kulihat Hyukkie dan Kibum sedang bersama pasangan mereka Donghae oppa, siwon oppa, dan..Dan orang yang ku sayangi, Kyuhyun. Seulas senyum tercipta saat melihatnya tertawa bersama temanya. Namun senyuman itu hilang seketika, saat ia memandangku dengan datar. Kenapa Kyu ? Aku sakit melihat sikap mu yang seperti itu? Apa salah ku kyu ?

Sungmin VOP end

Dari tadi Eunhyuk dan kibum tak menyadari jika Sungmintengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Oppa kau tau, hari ini Minho sedang menyatakan perasaannya Minnie?"Tanya kibum pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Eh ? Bukankah itu Sungmin ?"Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Minnie, ayo kemari!"Ajak Eunhyuk.

"Eh ? Bukankah kau yeoja yang tadi pagi ?"Tanya Donghae.

"Iya, dia yang tadi pagi menyapa Kyuhyun oppa"jawab Kibum.

"Bagaimana acaranya menembak nya ? Tepat sasaran kah ?"Goda Eunhyuk.

Namun Sungmin hanya tersenyum pahit, menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Kau pasti menerima nya bukan ? Bukankah Minho itu tampan seperti pangeran?"Goda siwon ikut ikutan.

Sungmin hanya diam dan memandang Kyuhyun dalam, yang juga memandangnya. Donghae yang menyadari akan KyuMin yang saling pandang, hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Aku tau Kyu, siapa yeoja yang kau katakan itu." Ucap Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Donghae.

"Tapi dia sudah jadi milik orang lain hae, bahkan aku melihat langsung kejadiannya"jawabnya.

"Dia tak menerimanya Kyu... Dia masih mengharapkanmu Kyu !"Ucap donghae.

"Kalian bicara apa sih ?"Tanya EunSiBum

"Bicara soal Cinta chagie.. Chagie aku pergi dulu ne annyeong "jawab dan pamit donghae.

"Aku juga pergi dulu chagie"pamit siwon, dan menyusul DongKyu.

"Aku menolaknya"ucap Sungmin tiba tiba.

"MWO?!"Teriak EunBum.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya ? Hampir satu sekolah mengincarnya"omel Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak menyukainya, jadi jangan memaksaku"ucap sungmin.

"Kau kenapa min ?"Tanya Kibum lembut, ia tau bahwa gadis ini tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Gwaenchana."Balas nya.

"Mungkin ini belum saat nya kau cerita, tapi jika kau punya masalah berbagilah pada kami arrachi!"Perintah kibum, sungmin hanya mengangguk.

~oOo~

3 orang namja tengah duduk bersama di salah satu Bangku cafe, sambil menikmati Vanilla latenya. Namun salah satu dari mereka hanya melamun, sperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mereka adalah Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon. Dan yang melamun adalah Kyuhyun.

"Hei... Kyu, kau kenapa ?"Tanya Siwon.

"Dia memikirkan Sungmin."Jawab Donghae tepat sasaran.

"Untuk apa kau memikirkan pacar orang ?"Ejek Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak menanggapinya.

Kyuhyun pov

Benar apa yang di katakan siwon, untuk apa aku memikirkanmu Min, yang sudah jelas jelas milik orang lain.

"Apa aku salah hae ?"Tanya ku pada Donghae.

"Anniya.. Kau tak salah Kyu... Kau harus mempertahankannya.."Jawab Donghae.

"Ah.. Aku bisa ambil kesimpulan dari pembicaraan kalian.."Ujar siwon.

Aku dan donghae memandangnya sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau mencintai Sungmin kan, kyu ?"Tanya siwon.

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu menundukan kepalaku.

"Kalo begitu besok akan ku tanya pada kibum, apakah Sungmin menerima Minho atau tidak"ujar siwon.

"Gomawo Wonnie~"balasku dengan sedikit menggodanya.

"Ya! Aish.. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu menjijikan!"Ujarnya.

"Waeyeo ? Uri wonnie malu ya?"Tambah Donghae.

Aku tertawa melihat ke 2 temanku ini. Walaupun aku belum kenal lama dengan mereka, tapi bersama mereka aku bisa melupakan masalahku.

"Annyeong.. Kyuhyun~"sapa seseorang. Kualihkan pandanganku kesamping.

"Hah~ mau apa kau kesini yeoja centil.."Ujarku saat melihat orang yang menyapaku. Mereka adalah Seohyun CS. Bosan aku melayani mereka.

"Wae ? Ini tempat umum.. Jadi tak ada yang larang jika aku kesini"balasnya sambil memeluk lenganku.

"Ya! Lepaskan!"Seruku mencoba melepas tangannya dari lenganku

Kyuhyun pov End

Tbc.

Maaf jika membosankan. Saya newbi. Ini file lama hanya edit sedikit. Maaf jika banyak typo.

Terimakasih yg udah baca dan review! 😘😘😘😘


	3. Chapter 3

Seminggu berlalu sejak insiden Minho menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin. Sejak itu pula Sungmin tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Tak pernah lag berangkat sekolah bersama lagi. Bahkan Kyuhyunun ikut menghindarinya.

Hari ini minggu. Sungmin memutuskan untuk bersepeda di pinggiran sungai han. Mencari udara segar, pikirnya.

"Kenapa aku merasa kesepian ? bukan dulu aku memang selalu sendiri ?" monolognya. Sambil mendorong sepedanya pelan.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar. Matanya menatap kesekitar. Menatap orang-orang yang sedang menghabiskan waktunya di Sungai han. Udara hari ini memang sangat cerah. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat sosok laki-laki yang berlari santai dengan menggunakan headphone. Jaraknya memang cukup jauh, tapi Sungmin yakin sosok itu adalah Kyuhyun. dengan cepat Sungmin menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" teriaknya ketika Kyuhyun sudah tak jauh darinya.

Kyuhyunn yang sedang menunduk mendongakan kepalanya. Ketika melihat Sungmin yang tak jauh darinya Kyuhyun langsung berbalik arah dan mempercepat larinya.

"Ya! Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun oppa!" teriak Sungmin semakin keras.

"Aish. Kenapa dia menghindariku? Yang kutolak kan adiknya, mengapa dia yang marah padaku? Apa aku harus meminta maaf pada Minho ?" kesal Sungmin.

~oOo~

Kyuhyun mengelus peluh di keningnya. Dia melirik ke belakang, takut-takut gadis itu masih mengejarnya.

"Aish, mengapa bisa dia ada disana ? dan mengapa pula aku harus menghindarinya ? Haish! Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!" sungutnya.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju parkiran yang tak jauh darinya.

Kyuhyun mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan pelan. Menikmati jalanan kota Seoul tak salah bukan ? saat lampu merah menyala mata Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sedang mendorong sepedanya di trotoar.

"Dasar bodoh! Untuk apa dia mendorong sepedanya jika ia bisa menaikinya." Maki Kyuhyun.

Ketika lampu sudah hijau. Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang, berusaha sepelan mungkin agar gadis itu tak menyadari keberadaannya. Kyuhyun terkikik geli ketika melihat Sungmin menghentakan kakinya. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang kesal. Apa kesal padanya ? pikir Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Minhoya!"

Mendengar nama Minho, Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan laju motornya, dan menatap kearah laki-laki yang berdiri di halte. Kemudian melihat Sungmin berlari kearah Minho sambil mendorong sepedanya. Oh! Jadi mereka akan pergi berkencan. Bodohnya ia berharap ucapan Donghae benar. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun melajukan motornya dengan cepat.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya Kyuhyun langsung ke kamarnya dan melempar jaketnya dengan kesal.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau seperti ini hanya karena gadis itu?" tanyanya pada pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan padaku, eoh?" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Aish! Sepertinya aku butuh mandi." Lirihnya.

Kyuhyun's POV

Aku menatap cermin yang memantulakn tubuhku dibawah guyuran air dingin. sedikit kesal dengan keadaanku saat ini. Hanya karena seorsng gadis kecil sepertinya aku sekacau ini? Bukan Cho Kyuhyun sekali! Memikirkannya saj sudah membuatku pusing. Aku mengambil handuk di lemari. Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku melihat Minho sedang tiduran di ranjangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku sambil mengusap rambut basahku.

Minho menatapku. "Mianhae hyung. Dia menolakku."jawabnya lirih.

Jadi benar kau ditolak. Sedikit mengejek padanya. Dia yang memerangiku, setelah kalah dia datang lagi padaku. Lucu sekali kau!

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku ?" tanyaku cuek.

"Dia bilang dia menyukai orang lain." Katanya.

"Bukan urusanku. Keluarlah!" usirku padanya sedikit jengah mendengarkannya.

"Hyung, dia bilang di men.."

"Keluarlah Minhoya. Aku lelah!" kataku lagi

"Baiklah."

Setelah kepergian Minho aku jadi teringat ucapan Seohyun di caffee waktu itu.

 _Flashback_

Aku menatap perempuan di depanku ini.

"Ku dengar adikmu menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin." Ucapnya sambil tersenym.

"Ternyata gosip yang beredar itu benar." Katanya lagi.

Aku mulai jengah dengan sikapnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyaku.

Dia terkekeh sebentar. "Kau tahu yang mereka tahu, kau adalah kekasih Sungmin. Haha"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka pernah melihatmu mencium Sungmin di parkiran. Tapi tak lama kemudian Minho menyatakan cintanya."

"Kau tahu reputasi Sungmin semakin jelek di sekolah karena itu." Bisiknya.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu ?" kataku kesal.

"Kau tahu itu gadis yang tertutup. Dia tak pernah bergaul dengan yang lain. Bahkan dengan Kibum Eunhyuk. Banyak orang berfikir Sungmin memanfaatkan kepopuleran kau, dan Minho. Haha"

 _Flashback end_

Kyuhyun's POV end

~oOo~

Sungmin menatap datar makanan dan minumannya di meja. Sudah seminggu Sungmin tak bertemu Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Kyuhyun. jujur saja, Sungmin lebih memilih diejek, dan dihina oleh Kyuhyun daripada dijauhi seperti ini.

"Sungmin-ah" panggil Eunhyuk ketika melihat Sungmin hanya diam.

"Sungmin-ah, kau kenapa ?" tanya Enhyuk sambil menepuk pelan pipinya Sungmin.

"Ah, tidak apa apa." jawab Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tahu Kyuhyun sunbae mendapat beasiswa ke Tokyo University." Ucap Kibum.

"Benarkah ?" kaget Sungmin.

"Hmm. Kudengar itu rekomendasi dari sekolahnya dulu di Jepang. Tak kusangka dia sepintar itu." Jawab Kibum. Sambil melahap habis makan siangnya.

"Bagaimana hubungan dengan Minho, Min ? dia terlihap menghindarimu setelah penolakan itu." Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kami baik-baik saja. dia memang sempat menjauhiku. Tapi aku sudah meminta maaf padanya." Jelas Sungmin.

"Aish, aku tak tau apa yang ada diotakmu sehingga kau menolak Minho. Dia hebat dalam semua bidang olahraga, terutama basket, berenang, lompat galah, sepak bola. Ah dia hebat dalam semua." Puji Eunhyuk.

"Ish, Hyuk-ah.. kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi kekasihnya," kesal Sungmin.

"Karena Donghae oppaku lebih memukau, Min." Jawab Sungmin.

"Karena bagiku juga ada yang lebih memukau daripada Minho." Timpal Sungmin

"Siapa ?" tanya Kibum dan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin's pov

Ish! Jadi dia akan kuliah di Jepang. Kenapa dia menjauhiku ?

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! kau sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan!" teriakku.

Aku melangkah dengan kesal menuju gerbang sekolah. di gerbang aku melihat mobil Minho sudah terparkir. Dia membuka jendela mobilnya dan memanggilku. Dengan senang hati aku masuk ke mobilnya. Setelah duduk manis di dalam aku langsung menjambak rambutnya dengan geram.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Aagh! Sadarlah! Ini menyakitkan, kau tahu!" kesal sambil berusaha menarik tanganku.

"Aish! Kau ini kenapa ? apa salahku ?" tanyanya kesal.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak menatap Minho kesal. "Aku sedang butuh pelampiasan!"

Aku membuang pandanganku ke jendela, tepat ketika aku melihat ke jalan. Aku melihat motor Kyuhyun melewati mobil Minho.

"Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskannya, tapi dia seperti tak mau mendengar ucapanku. Maaf~" kata Minho sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa, mungkin dia sangat kesal padaku." Lirihku

"Hyung akan ke Jepang. Setelah ujian dia akan pergi." Ucap Minho.

Aku langsung menatap nya. "Apa? Setelah ujian? Itu berarti dua minggu dari sekarang." Kataku dengan lirih.

"Hm, dia bilang lebih cepat lebih baik. Sungmin, gunakanlah dua minggu ini dengan baik. Aku mendukungmu!" Minho memberiku semangat.

"Bagaimana caranya ? menatapku saja dia enggan." Tanyaku putus asa.

"Hyung akan pergi sekolah jam setengah tujuh. Kau mengerti maksudku ?" tanya Minho.

Entah sama atau tidak fikiranku dengan Minho. Yang jelas aku punya ide untuk mendekatinya. Aku tersenyum memikirkannya. Cho Kyuhyun! tak ada yang bisa menolak Lee Sungmin, termasuk kau!

Sungmin's pov end

.

.

.

Tbc!

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang.. maaf jika masih banyak typo..

Terima kasih banyak banyak banyak buat yg udah baca dan komentarnya ya... chaper depan udah ending...

See you next!


End file.
